1. Field of the Invention
Improved Golf Practice Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art golf club practice device of the type in which a tethered hollow resilient ball rotates about a horizontal axis when the ball is struck by a golf club head is shown and described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,632 that issued Mar. 22, 1960, entitled "Golf Practice Device." This prior art device while highly satisfactory for golf practice, has the operational disadvantages that the hollow resilient ball tends to move longitudinally on the tethering cord after repeated impacts, and the ball when struck emitting a sound that in no way resembles the sound of a golf club head contacting an actual golf ball.
A major object of the invention is to provide an improved golf practice device that will eliminate operational disadvantages of my prior invention, and one that simulates the effect that is achieved when a real golf ball is hit with a club head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of so mounting a resilient hollow golf ball replica on an end portion of a tethering cord that the ball will not move longitudinally on the cord after repeated impacts of a golf club head on the replica.
A further object of the invention is to supply a golf ball replica that may be diametrically compressed to emit a sound similar to that of a real golf ball when the latter is struck with a golf club head, and the replica having a number of holes so disposed therein that wind resistance slows down rotation of the replica and tethering cord after the replica is impacted with a golf club head.